And They Shed Tears Of Blood
by NaoyaToumou
Summary: Peace had lasted many years in the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and it seemed it would never end, until the appearance of a familiar looking Mobile Suit appears, destroying all that...
1. Prelude To Disaster

Well… Here it is… A project I started about a year ago and finally decided to pick it up again. I know it's not that great, so any criticism, no matter what kind, will be appreciated. Anyway, here it is. New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: And They Shed Tears Of Blood!  
  
- Naoya Toumou  
  
  
  
1 Chapter I: Prelude To Disaster  
  
  
  
After Colony 196. The Gundams had finally brought peace to the Earth and Space Colonies by defeating their last threat. Operation Meteor. The Operation that was classified by Oz and the Earth Sphere Alliance was originally a completely different plan. The original Operation Meteor was not the Gundam's descent to Earth to destroy Oz in retaliation for the assassination of Heero Yuy. It was a plan, orchestrated by the Barton Foundation, to rule the Earth and the Colonies. They were to drop a space colony on the Earth then the Gundams were to descend to Earth to establish control over it. This threat came back when a mysterious young girl, Marimeia Kushrenada, had appeared with an army of Mobile Suits, poised to take over the Earth and carry out Operation Meteor. But she was only a puppet, controlled by Dekim Barton. This was stopped by the combined efforts of the Preventors and the Gundams. The Gundams were finally destroyed and peace reigned. The Gundams haven't been seen in three years….  
  
The year is now After Colony 199. Peace still reigns throughout the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. The Gundams or any other type of Mobile Suits still haven't been seen. The Earth and the Space Colonies have entered a new Golden Age….  
  
"I hate that we still have to do this," The pilot said bitterly, "I mean, it's been years since a Mobile Suit or any type of weapon has been seen…."  
  
"I thought you would have understood this by now, Kyo, as Preventors we must still search both Earth and Space for any signs of Sparks. That way, we can put them out before they become much bigger." The woman sitting beside him replied. Kyo sighed once again and looked over at the woman.  
  
"You mean like what happened three years ago, Aria?"  
  
"Yes…" Aria leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling of the ship. She had seen nothing but the blackness of space for the past nine days and she was beginning to feel like Kyo was. That all of this was a waste of time. She had joined the Preventors so she could see some action in this world, but there had been none so far. Suddenly, something started beeping. Aria sat up in the chair and looked at a small nav screen on the control console.  
  
"What did the scanners pick up?" Kyo said, getting excited. Aria studied the nav screen a bit longer before replying.  
  
"This is…strange. It says it's… Gundanium…."  
  
"What's so strange about that? We find Gundanium floating around here all the time." Kyo replied, with a laugh.  
  
"…. This Gundanium is…. Moving…." Aria answered. Kyo's face turned white with fear as Aria looked at him. She shivered at the thought of a Gundam being out there. No, it couldn't be. It had to have been just a scanner glitch.  
  
"Aria! L…. L…Look!" Kyo screamed as he pointed outside the front window. A Mobile Suit was speeding towards their ship. It's black wings shining eerily in the blackness of space. They seemed to resemble angel wings…. The Mobile Suit drew a beamsaber and continued to speed towards the ship.  
  
"Quick! We have to get to the escape pod!" Aria screamed while getting up. Kyo stood up also and the two ran to the back of the ship. They jumped into the escape pod. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as the beamsaber cut through the ship, followed by an explosion. The Mobile Suit continued speeding towards Colony L-4… 


	2. Rebirth Of Wing Zero

Chapter II: Rebirth Of Wing Zero  
  
The wind blew softly throughout the grass as birds chirped and flew in the sky. Relena sighed, longingly as she thought of the man she loved. Heero. After he had saved her from Marimeia, he had just disappeared. She missed him desperately and her heart felt empty. Many suitors have come to court her, many from highly respected family, but she had turned each one down. She would never love another, only Heero… Relena walked under the shade of a tree and sat under it. The Sank Kingdom had been rebuilt for a third time and was the new capital for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation since the trouble in Brussels. She was no longer Queen Relena Peacecraft, she was just Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. Still not an average young woman, like she had wanted to be. She was forced to grow up way too soon and had missed out on much of her early years, but despite all the battles, all the diplomacy and the war that shattered so many lives, she managed to find love. She had fallen in love with Heero since the moment she laid eyes on him that day on the beach.  
  
"I wonder where he is now…" She said out loud. Relena sighed yet again.  
  
"You wonder where who is?" A voice behind her said. She stood up and turned around quickly seeing an elderly gentleman standing there wearing a fine suit.  
  
"Oh… It's only you, Pagan…" Relena replied, forlornly. She has been this way ever since that day. Always hoping the next voice she would hear would be Heero's… Relena slumped down against the tree trunk as she brushed the hair from her face. Pagan kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Are you thinking of him again, Miss Relena?" Pagan questioned with a smile. Relena looked at him and sighed. His smile quickly vanished. "I guess I shouldn't have asked…. I'm sorry Miss Relena…"  
  
"It's quite alright, Pagan, it was a harmless question and you have every right to ask. You were the one who had helped me search for him all those years ago…"  
  
"Yes…. Sadly, our search this time has shown no results. It's as if he's…" Tears welled up in Relena's eyes as Pagan said this. She knew what the next word out of his mouth was going to be, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think that Heero was dead… She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she fell into Pagan and began bawling. He put his arm around her and sighed, not being able to see her like this any longer. A young woman ran up to the two under the tree. She was breathing heavily and had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Umm…. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Vice Foreign Minister Relena, but there's a matter of great importance…" The woman huffed as she stood there, trying to catch her breath. Relena wiped her eyes, stood up and looked at the woman.  
  
"What is the matter of great importance?" Relena replied calmly. The young woman's face lost all color as she prepared to speak.  
  
"A…A Gundam has been confirmed in the area of Colony L-4…."  
  
"A….Gundam?" Relena's heart skipped a beat. A Gundam has been seen… Could it be…Heero? She just had to find out. "What did the Gundam look like?"  
  
"The survivors of the encounter noticed really only one thing. It had what appeared to be the wings of an angel… except they were black…" The woman answered… Her face becoming increasingly worried.  
  
"Heero…" Relena whispered, "You are alive…" Relena smiled as she thought of Heero still alive. She would have to make a trip to the L-4 Colony as soon as possible. She then suddenly realized what the woman had said. Survivors…. Her smile quickly disappeared. "What do you mean…survivors?"  
  
"The Gundam attacked a Preventer patrol ship in the L-4 area. The two on board made it to the escape pod and ejected in time. Many people have become worried and they're asking for you in the Conference Hall." Relena's stomach became queasy as she thought of it. Heero trying to kill others… He had promised her that he would never hurt again. Everything started spinning around her and her vision blurred.  
  
"Heero….No…." She weakly said as she collapsed to the floor and slipped out of consciousness.  
  
  
  
† † †  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! C'mon, I wanna go see the circus!" A young boy yelled across the crowded roadway. The boy's mother and older sister ran to catch up with him. The circus had come to the L-4 Colony and all were in a joyous mood. The circus was to commemorate those who had fought for peace in the War of AC 195 and the Battle of AC 196, both occurring on the same date. The crowds of people continued towards the large center tent where thousands were seated. Inside there were all kinds of acrobatic feats, animal taming and clowns running around making the people laugh and cheer. All were happy. All were peaceful.  
  
"Seems like quite a crowd today, Trowa." Catherine said, walking up behind Trowa, who was just staring blankly at the large crowd of people. He turned to her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yea, you're right Cathy," Trowa replied, looking deep into her eyes. They were no longer filled with the sadness and pain they had been filled with 4 years ago. They were now full of life and happiness. He smiled a bit more. "This is going to be a great show, one that they will always remember." Cathrine walked beside Trowa and looked out at the crowd before speaking.  
  
"This is the second time you've ever said that.... At least this time, it will be for a good reason." Cathrine smiled at Trowa as she said this and walked back into the performer's tent. Trowa sighed, contently.  
  
"Finally... The fighting is over..." Suddenly, the Colony's alarm system went off. The sirens blared loudly all over as people because to look around in a panic. A crackling over the speaker system could be heard as someone prepared to speak.  
  
"This is not a drill, this is an Emergency Alarm. Would all residents report to the nearest shelter and wait for instructions," The voice blared, "I repeat, this is not a drill. Would all residents please report to the nearest shelter and wait for instructions." This brought the crowds of people into a panic as they all tried to run out of the tent. People all over the colony were running back and forth all over the place. Trowa looked surprised. The alarm system hasn't been used in three years.... The last time one was ever used was when.... That's when it hit him. The Colony was under attack, but by who? Trowa ran into the performer's tent.  
  
"Cathy, where are you?" He screamed, looking desperately for her. She came running up to him and wrapped her arms around his. She was frightened. The pain and fear had returned to her eyes. She knew what was happening. Preventer troops stormed into the tent at that time, obviously searching for anyone who didn't make it to a shelter.  
  
"What are you two doing here? You heard the announcement! Get to a shelter!" One of them yelled. Trowa and Cathrine both turned to face him. Cathrine was almost in tears now to see this all happening again. She prayed it wasn't.  
  
"What's going on? Why has the Emergency Alarm System been activated?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Reports have come in that a Gundam is on it's way here. It's now in visual range of the colony."  
  
"A Gundam?" Trowa blurted out, shocked. The Gundams were all destroyed. How could one still be in existence? Cathrine burst into tears as she turned her face into Trowa's chest and sobbed. Trowa wrapped his arm around his sister in an effort to comfort her. It didn't help. The Preventer soldiers rushed forward and grabbed the two, almost pulling them out of the tent and into a large supply truck. The two got into the back with the rest of the people and it drove off to a shelter. Outside the Colony, the Gundam sped closer to it. The pilot laughed maniacally inside at the plight of the Colony.  
  
"The fools... They honestly thought they could live in a world of peace and happiness? Hahahahahaha! Now I will show them all how wrong they are!" The Gundam drew it's beamsaber and sliced open the cargo area door and flew into the Colony. The back-up seal came on, closing off the large hole where the door was. It landed on-top of the circus tent, crushing it and everything inside it. Trowa gasped as he looked outside the back of the truck at the Gundam.  
  
"Wing Zero... Heero... What are you doing?" Trowa whispered as the truck drove on. 


	3. Confusion

Wow, I got three reviews. o_O; I didn't think people would actually like this, this was more of something I was doing because I enjoyed. I'm so glad others enjoy it too! ^^ Please review this people. I want you all to be brutally honest. How else am I going to improve? Anyway, minasan! domo arigato gozaimasu! I really appreciate all the reviews. Well, here is the next (Rather short, sorry x_X) chapter of And They Shed Tears Of Blood!  
  
- Naoya Toumou  
  
Chapter III: Confusion  
  
"What's that?" A young man said, as he dropped his cup of tea, spilling it on the brightly colored Persian rug underneath him. The sounds of the Emergency Sirens had startled him. He stood up, not even acknowledging the spilt tea, leaving a large, brown splotch on the vivid floor decoration; and walked over to the window. He gasped at what he saw. The gargantuan, black and gray Wing Zero stood just a few meters away. "Wing…Zero? No… It looks… Different…" A man ran into the room, exhausted and with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Master Quatre…*huff*…" The man managed to say. Quatre whirled around to face the man, a puzzled look on his face. The main straightened up and his breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Master Quatre… We have to get you out of here… A Gundam has been spotted…"  
  
"I know… That's why I'm so worried." Quatre walked past the man and to the TV that sat by the chair. He turned it on and the image of a man, wearing a space suit and helmet, appeared. Quatre watched, worried, that peace might be broken…  
  
† † †  
  
"Darkness…I'm scared… Big brother, where are you?" A little girl cried, looking around through a dense fog of darkness. She sniffled a bit, trying to hold back the tears of being alone. "Big brother…!" She cried once again, this time a tear rolled down her cheek, realizing that she was all alone… The pain hit her in waves and she fell to her knees and started to cry. The darkness began to surge around her, slowly enclosing her. "Help me! Big brother! Help meeeeeee…"  
  
"Aria, wake up!"  
  
"Huh…? Big brother?"  
  
"Dammit Aria, wake up!" The voice continued to call as the darkness slowly began to break. A small light appeared and the little girl walked towards it.  
  
"Aria… Thank god you're alright…" Aria slowly opened her eyes, unaware of who was speaking or where she was. She awoke to see the smiling face of Kyo, hovering above her. Her head hurt. "What happened?" She thought to herself as she slowly sat up.  
  
"W… What happened…?" She stammered, trying to collect herself. She looked around at the cockpit. It was a wreck. Many of the controls sparked and smoke filled the room, lit by the eerie red glow of the emergency lights.  
  
"Don't you remember? That Gundam attacked… We're lucky to be alive" Kyo replied haphazardly. Aria could sense his fear and worry and they echoed her own. She slowly stood up and walked over to the control console and began to press buttons. Just as she thought, the ship was in horrible condition. Their engines were dead and there was a hull breach in the cargo holds. Oxygen was running low and so was emergency power.  
  
"It can't end this way…" Aria thought to herself, "It just can't…"  
  
† † †  
  
"Citizens of Colony L-4!" The voice blared out over the TV as Quatre sat there in silence and stared at the screen. "You all have the honor of being the first colony liberated from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation! Now is a time to rejoice!" The man continued from the cockpit of the cruel war machine. Quatre sighed as he watched. It seemed that past mistakes were going to be once again repeated. "You are also the first colony of Earth to become part of the Scarlet Rose Empire! Now is a time for celebration!"  
  
"Is he mad?" Quatre blurted out as he stood up from his chair. One man against the entire Earth Sphere… "It isn't logical… I … I don't know what Heero is up to… Why, Heero… Why repeat the mistakes of the past…" Quatre continued, talking to himself as he watched the screen. So many questions plagued his mind. Why was Heero doing this? There was no doubt in his mind that it was Heero, only he could pilot the Wing Zero, but how did it survive the destruction? Was Gundanium truly that strong? And what is the Scarlet Rose Empire… Something about it seemed oddly familiar to Quatre. With that he stood up and walked to his father's study. He stood before the large oak doors, carved with many decorations. He hadn't been in this room since the day his father had died, but now it seemed that in here he might find answers to at least one question… 


End file.
